HURTING ME
by babymoomoo1013
Summary: kau menyakitiku lebih , namun aku malah semakin mencintai mu - a wonkyu story. about love betrayal


**HURTING ME..**

Oneshot

Main pair : Siwon and Kyuhyun Super Junior

Disclaimer : WONKYU milik TUHAN dan milik Keluarga mereka masing-masing

Warning :

TYPO, OCC, BOYxBOYS, Mpreg, NO BASHING !

Summary :

Ketegaran seorang cho kyuhyun dengan segala luka yang choi siwon torehkan

Author Note : Oneshot pertamaku

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Saya sudah memperingatkan dear ^^

HAPPY READING

Seorang namja cantik berdiri di depan gedung perkantoran megah di distrik gangnam. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas , menantap betapa megah nya gedung yang berada di depan nya, tak ayal namja cantik ini tersenyum penuh arti , seperti mengingat sesuatu. Tangan mungil dengan warna putih pucat berbalut mantel itu mengelus perutnya yang membuncit dengan posesif, iya namja cantik ini sedang mengandung buah cinta nya dengan seseorang yang di cintai nya, seseorang yang bahkan terlalu di cintai nya hingga menyakitinya lebih dalam terus dan terus. Namja cantik itu tersenyum tipis , mengingat tepatnya beberapa bulan lalu tepatnya 1 tahun 8 bulan lalu dia sempat merasakan kebahagian walau dengan sekejap di hancurkan oleh kekasihnya. Tak terasa air matanya kembali menetes ketika sekelebat mimpi buruk itu kembali terlintas lagi di pikirannya, mimpi buruk yang membuat namja cantik bernama cho kyuhyun itu berniat untuk mengakhiri semuanya, seseorang menyadarkannya dari lamunan nya..

"hyung .. kkaja kita pergi dari sini , aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan , kue beras ," kata sang adik , cho ryeowook

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar "ah gomawo ryeowook ah, .. ayo , kita pergi sebelum bis terakhir datang ," kata kyuhyun

"kau menangis lagi hyung , ...?" tanya ryeowook pada sang hyung

"haha tidak wookie , mata hyung kena debu wookie , kkaja , nanti kita ketinggalan bus,"

"nde kkaja hyung,.." balas ryeowook dengan tersenyum

Ryeowook tau sebenarnya sang hyung kembali mengingat seseorang yang telah menyakitinya, seseorang yang telah menghempaskan dirinya jatuh ke dalam lubang luka. Namun betapa hyungnya tegar dan sangat pandai menyimpan lukanya. Hyung yang selalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya di balik luka yang dia dapatkan dari seorang choi siwon.

Bus yang mereka tunggu tiba. Tujuan utama dua kakak beradik ini adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari Seoul, memulai hidup baru dan mengubur luka lama. Kyuhyun masih menggenggam kalung pemberian siwon kalung yang ia berikan sebagai tanda cinta nya pada kyuhyun setahun yang lalu, lirih kyuhyun berucap "hyung aku bahkan rela untuk terus tersakiti asal itu bersama mu , tapi kenapa kau menghempaskanku terlalu jauh hyung, apa salahku hyung, hiks hiks..." kyuhyun membekap mulutnya , dia takut isak kan nya membangunkan dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun membelai kepala dongsaengnya lembut, "maafkan hyung ne , hyung telah mengecewakanmu dan almarhum orang tua kita , hyung janji akan memperbaiki semuanya, hyung janji wookie , hiks..."

Ryeowook yang tidak tahan karena sejak tadi dia berpura-pura tidur , seketika memeluk hyungnya erat, tangisnya pecah tanpa bisa berkata sepatah katapun, hanya tangisan yang ryeowook perlihatkan, dia sudah terlalu lama ikut berpura-pura tegar melihat keadaan hyungnya.

"uljima saeng , hyung , akan memperbaiki semuanya, hyung janji , kita bertiga nantinya akan mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih baik, hyung janji , jangan ada air mata lagi , janji,?" kata kyuhyun pada ryeowook dengan senyum tulusnya

Ryeowook hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala nya , entah dia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada hyung nya.

"satu permintaan hyung , jebal jangan benci siwon , bisa kau mewujudkannya wookie , hyung mohon, demi suho kecil di dalam perut hyung , hmmm, janji , jebal wookie , hiksss..." mohon kyuhyun

"hikss. Hikss , nn..dde... hyung , hiks.. janji , hiks ,, ini tangisan terakhir yang hyung tumpahkan , hmm.. hiks ,, yaksoke," kata ryeowook

"nde saeng yaksok ,,,,..."

FLASHBACK

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket di dekat tempat kerjanya , mengingat dongsaengnya yang sebentar lagi akan ada ujian akhir untuk kelulusannya minggu depan kyuhyun berinisitif untuk membuatkan sup ayam gingseng untuk menyemangati sang dongsaeng, namun apa yang di dapat sebelum memasuki supermarket itu , kembali kyuhyun untuk kesekian kali melihat sang kekasih hati bercengkrama mesrah dengan seorang yeoja yang dia tau itu dia adalah atasan siwon di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Kyuhyun meraba dadanya yang tiba-tiba sakit, lirih dia berucap "sakit hyung.. lagi , haruskah aku bertahan,...?" tanya bermonolog

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya mencoba menghubungi siwon , tak jauh dari tempat kyuhyun berada siwon terlihat memberikan isyarat pada wanita yang bernama kim yoona itu untuk diam, kembali hati kyuhyun seperti di koyak oleh belati tajam yang dengan kejamnya membuat hatinya kembali berdarah dan bernanah,

'nde , chagi waeyo ?' kata siwon di ujung teleponnya

'ah hyung , kau sudah pulang kerja ?' tanya kyuhyun sambil menahan isak kannya

'belum chagi , hyung ada rapat , kau sudah pulang dari pekerjaanmu chagi?' siwon balik bertanya

'sudah hyung , aku sudah berada di rumah, hyung kapan akan berkunjung ke rumah ku , wookie berkali-kali menanyakan hyung ,' bohonh kyuhyun

'akhir minggu ini hyung akan berkunjung , mian baby hyung terlalu sibuk,' jawab siwon , kyuhyun melihat siwon kini sedang mendekap erat yeoja itu sambil tersenyum , kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya

'baby kau masih disana , ?' tanya siwon

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya kasar 'nde hyung , arraso kami menunggu hyung di rumah akhir minggu nanti , jangan pulang terlalu malam hyung , aku mencintaimu ,'

'nde baby gomawo, nado saranghae baby,...' siwon menutup telepon nya

Kyuhyun berlari menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sambil membekap mulutnya , tidak tidak kyuhyun tidak cengeng hanya dia tidak mau terlihat sebagai namja lemah di hadapan sang kekasih yang telah berulang kali menyakitinya itu. "wae hyung , kenapa sesakit ini , bahkan aku sudah membutakan mataku untuk semua luka ini hyung , aku sudah mencoba untuk menjalani semua hyung , wae , kenapa menyakitiku terus hyung , wae !" teriak nya di depan sungai han , tangisnya pecah di tengah sunyi nya malam itu, tak peduli dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya, yang ada di pikirannya di tidak mau membuat sang dongsaeng kuatir ketika ia sampai di rumah nanti. Di cengkramnya dada nya , sakit menderu hingga kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan betapa sakitnya hatinya kini, terlalu sering dia merasakan luka yang di torehkan kekasihnya. Perselingkuhan yang di lakukan choi siwon sengaja ia tutupi, berpura-pura buta dengan semua kenyataan yang ada , karena kyuhyun terlalu mencintai choi siwon hingga dia lupa bagaimana rasanya sakit ketika pengkhianatan itu tetoreh di hatinya. Tersadar dari lamunannya , kyuhyun beranjak pulang , disadari nya ada nyawa lain di dalam tubuhnya , angin malam tak baik untuk nya dan janin yang ada di rahim nya, biarlah sungai han malam ini menjadi saksi bisu semua sakit hati seorang cho kyuhyun.

Semua itu berawal ketika choi siwon berhasil mengikuti tes penerimaan karyawan di perusahaan property terkenal kim grup. Dia di terima dengan jabatan sebagai manager pengembangan , karena otaknya yang briliant. Entah dari mana mulanya, 3 bulan setelah siwon bekerja di tempat itu kyuhyun mencium gelagat yang aneh dari kekasihnya , aroma perselingkuhan antara dia dan CEO kim grup. Mendapati ponsel siwon yang banyak berisi pesan singkat antara keduanya dengan kata-kata mesra, namun kyuhyun hanya diam memendam semuanya sendiri.

Benar , akhir minggu itu siwon berkunjung di rumah sederhana milik kekasihnya, terlihat siwon sedang mengajari adik kyuhyun yang esok hari akan melaksanakan ujian. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang memasak di dapur untuk makan malam mereka bertiga,

"hyung sekarang jarang mengunjungi kami , hyung sibuk sekali," kata ryeowook sambil membereskan buku-buku nya.

"maafkan hyung wookie hyung sibuk mengurusi proyek-proyek besar, hyung janji setelah semua selesai kita bertiga akan berlibur," tawar siwon

"jinja ? hyung tidak bohong," tanya ryeowook girang

"nde hyung janji,. Ah hyung lapar , kyunie apa sudah selesai memasaknya baby?" teriak siwon

"nde hyung sudah , sebentar ," jawab kyuhyun dari dapur

"ah hyung kemarin sewaktu wookie di toko buku , wookie melihat hyung bersama seorang yeoja , siapa dia hyung,?" tanya wookie polos

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan ryeowook pada siwon , terkejut namun kyuhyun kembali tersenyum , "kau mungkin salah lihat wookie , matamu kan bermasalah," kata kyuhyun menimpali

"ah mungkin hyung , .. sudahlah lupakan , aku sudah lapar hyung , ayo makan ," kata ryeowook

"nde makan yang banyak saeng , dan habiskan sup ayam ginseng buatan hyung supaya kau bersemangat untuk ujian mu besok," kata kyuhyun sayang, "siwon hyung makan lah aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaan hyung , hyung pasti lelah karena terlalu sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini , makanlah hyung , biar besok hyung bisa semangat bekerja," kata kyuhyun sayang

Siwon merasakan ada nya keanehan pada diri kyuhyun , namun siwon menangkis semua pikirannya itu , dia tau dia sudah mengkhianati cinta tulus kyuhyun padanya, rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyeruak di dalam hati siwon , dia memandangi kyuhyun sayang , membelai rambut kyuhyun lembut , "wae hyung , ada yang salah dari mukaku hingga hyung memandangiku seperti itu , ?" tanya kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan makannya karena di pandangi siwon seperti itu,

"tidak baby , kau percaya pada hyung , jika hyung mencintaimu sangat ,?" kata siwon

"yakh hyung, jangan bilang begitu di depan wookie , kau membuatku malu hyung" cicit kyuhyun yang kini mukanya memerah karena perkataan siwon

"haha , kau lucu sekali baby, kkaja kita makan, hyung akan tidur malam ini disini ," kata siwon

"jinja, hyung serius,?" tanya kyuhyun

"asikk hyung tidur disini , kkkkk, ayo hyung habis ini kita beli soda dan cemilan kita bercerita sampai pagi," kata ryeowook girang

'pletakkkk' kyuhyun menyentl kening ryeowook pelan

"appo hyung ! nanti aku bodoh bagaimana," aduh ryeowook sambil mengelus keningnya yang sakit

"haha, sudah-sudah , wookie , kau tau besok kau ujian , jadi kau harus tidur awal , kita bisa melakukan itu setelah kau selesai ujian , hyung janji," kata siwon

"arraasssoooo..." jawab ryeowook lesu

Kyuhyun dan siwon berbaring di atas futon bersama kyuhyun di dekapannya setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan yang sedikit menguras tenaga mereka berdua malam itu , waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi kala itu , siwon mengecup pundak polos siwon ,

"sejak kapan kyu?" tanya siwon

"apa maksudmu hyung , aku tidak mengerti," jawab kyuhyun bingung

"kau.. mengetahui hubunganku dengan atasanku yoona ,,?" tanya siwon pada kyuhyun

Tubuh polos kyuhyun itu seketika bergetar mendengar pertanyaan siwon padanya, kyuhyun terdiam entah jawaban apa yang bisa dia berikan pada kekasih nya kini. Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh polos kekasihnya

"apa jawaban yang hyung ingin ,?" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara nya yang parau menahan tangisnya

Siwon membalikan tubuh kyuhyun menghadap ke arahnya, siwon mengahapus air mata kyuhyun dengan lembut, "mianhae kyu , mianhae ," hanya kata itu yang bisa siwon katakan untuk kyuhyun tanpa ada penjelasan apapun , siwon membawa kyuhyun dalam pelukannya, dan kyuhyun menangis tersedu malam itu , menumpahkan semua apa yang dia pendam seorang diri.

Hari ini kyuhyun sudah bertekat untuk memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya pada sang kekasih. Dia berinisiatif untuk langsung mengunjungi apartemen kekasih tanpa memberitahukan kedatangannya terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun ingin tau apa jawaban dari kekasihnya nanti , namun setelah ini kyuhyun tidak tau jika itu semua akan berbuah kepahitan di dalam hati kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun menekan kode pintu apartemen siwon , apartemen itu nampak sepi , namun sejenak siwon mempertajam pendengarannya dari arah kamar siwon , tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat , entah apa yang membuat kyuhyun ingin sekali mendekati pintu kamar siwon yang sedikit terbuka itu , tangan kanan nya membekap mulutnya agar isak kan tidak terdengar , kyuhyun melihat siwon tengah bergumul panas dengan yeoja bernama kim yoona aniya tepatnya atasanya di kantornya, " hiks... " kyuhyun terisak ,

Seketika siwon yang menyadari seseorang ada di apartemen nya menghentikan pergumulannya dengan yoona ,

"kyuuu..." lirih siwon ,

Kyuhyun mematung di depan pintu kamar siwon , tangisnya tak bisa lagi ia tahan., seperti orang bodoh kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus berkata apa di bingung dengan sendirinya "ahh ,, maaf , aku akan datang lain kali , maaf aku tidak bermaksud menganggu kalian , aku permisi,..." kata kyuhyun kemudian buru berbalik meninggalkan kamar siwon itu

Siwon hendak menyusul kyuhyun yang pergi , namun yoona mencegahnya, "choi siwon , kau sudah berjanji pada appa ku kan sebelum dia meninggal kau akan memilihku dan meninggalkan namja itu , jebal , hiks , jangan tinggalkan aku , kau sudah berjanji , kau bahkan bilang kau mencintaiku , jebal siwon , hiks..."

Siwon dilema namun seketika hatinya luluh karena tangisan yoona, iya dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga yoona pada orang tua yoona, tapi dia sangat mencintai kyuhyun , hatinya terbagi , seketika dia menjadi seorang pengecut tanpa perasaan , mengahncurkan hati seorang cho kyuhyun tanpa ada penjelasan hingga kini , dan tanpa siwon ketahui juga , jika kekasihnya tengah mengandung darah dagingnya.

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook tiba di busan , dia memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen kecil dengan harga murah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Kyuhyun sudah menyerah menunggu siwon yang datang ke rumahnya , menunggu siwon menjelaskan padanya dan memberikan status pada hubungannya, kyuhyun lelah , kyuhyun sudah sakit parah hingga dia mati rasa untuk merasakan sakit hatinya,

"mian , tabungan hyung hanya cukup untuk menyewa apartemen kecil dan kotor seperti ini, hyung janji setelah hyung melahirkan nanti hyung akan mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik supaya kita bisa menyewa apartemen yang lebih bagus ," katanya pada ryeowook

"tidak hyung ini sudah lebih dari cukup , lagi pula aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktuku sebagai waiters di sebuah restoran cina di dekat apartemen kita , tenanglah hyung , pikirkan saja kesehatan hyung dan keponakanku yang sebentar lagi akan lahir , arraso..."

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ryeowok sayang, perkataan sang adik membuat hatinya tenang, adiknya yang adalah salah satu alasan untuk trus hidup untuk menjalani kehidupan yang ada kedepannya.

"nde , tapi ingat , kau harus segera mencari universitas , kau harus mempunyai pendidikan yang lebih baik daripda hyung yang hanya lulusan SMA saja , arraso ?" kata kyuhyun tegas

"siap hyung, aku akan bekerja lebih keras supaya tahun depan aku bisa masuk universitas, dan aku janji hyung aku akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah korban kan untukku , .."

"aishhh kau mau membuat ku menangis eohhhh...," kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang turun di ekor matanya

"ani hyung , hyung adalah segalanya bagiku , jadi aku berjanji , aku akan mewujudkan semua keinginan hyung, hmmm,..."

"nde , gomawo dongsaeng ku tercinta , ne kkaja , bersiaplah hari beranjak siang , kau bisa telat masuk kerja ,"

"nde hyung , aku berangkat dulu , telepon aku hyung jika ada apa-apa, ..."

"nde berhati-hatilah jangan ceroboh !"

Setelah kepergian sang dongsaeng , kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di kursi kecil dekat beranda apartemennya, di rogohnya kantung cardigan yang di pakainya , kyuhyun memandangi foto siwon dan dirinya yang di ambil oleh ryeowook 1 tahun yang lalu, siwon yang memeluk nya penuh rasa sayang tak bisa di pungkiri perasaan siwon terhadap kyuhyun tulus seperti kyuhyun pada siwon , lirih kyuhyun bermonolog

"annyeong hyung , kau lihat aku kuat kan , tanpamu tanpa kejelasanmu , sudah 8 bulan kita tidak bertemu , setelah kejadian aku melihatmu dan yoona di apartemen mu,...kau bahkan tidak mengejar ku kala itu , hiks.." kyuhyun mulai terisak, "apa aku sudah tak berguna untukmu , atau memang kau sudah menyadari suratan tuhan jika seorang namja itu pasti berpasangan dengan yeoja hyung, begitukah .. hiks,.. wae hyung .. hiks... bahkan aku juga bisa seperti yeoja , lihat aku bisa mengandung , iyaa ini buah cinta kita hyung, hiks , kau bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya padamu , hikss.. hyung.. hiks..." kyuhyun menangis tersedu , sambil memukul dadanya keras, kembali di pandanginya foto siwon dan dirinya itu, "bahkan aku rela mengiba di hadapan yoona jika kau memintaku , aku rela melakukannya agar dia melepaskan mu untukku hyung, tapi apa hyung kau mengacuhkan ku 8 bulan ini , hiks..." di remasnya foto yang ada di genggamannya , "sakit hyung , entah sekarang seperti apa bentuk hatiku , hancur hyung sakit dan bernanah , kau tau , bahkan aku semakin mencintai mu dan merindukanmu di saat luka ini terus menerus kau torehkan hyung , haruskah aku akhiri hidupku dan bayi ini , supaya aku bisa tenang tanpa rasa sakit yang kiat hari semakin parah ,?"

"tidak hyung , bayi ini adalah hadiah terakhir yang kudapat dari mu , tidak , aku tidak akan mengakhiri apa yang tuhan berikan padaku hyung , tidak , aku janji hyung aku akan melupakan kisah kita , aku janji hyung ," kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya , membelai perut buncitnya sayang , "maafkan appamu ne , jangan pernah memiliki rasa dendam pada appamu , jadilah anak baik tanpa ada dendam di hati mu , umma menyayangi mu nak ,..." kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduk nya , berjalan menuju kamarnya dan ryeowook, membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kotak aluminium yang berisikan banyak kenangan di dalam situ , mulai dari surat cinta siwon, foto dan cincin perak bertuliskan nama kekasihnya , kyuhyun tersenyum tipis , dia melepas kaitan kalung di lehernya , kalung dengan liontin bintang itu adalah kalung peninggalan umma siwon yang di berikan pada kyuhyun tepat di perayaan satu tahun hubungan mereka , kyuhyun meletakkan nya di dalam wadah kotak berlapis beludru kecil , dan meletakkan nya kembali di dalam kotak aluminium itu bersamaan dengan foto yang sudah bertekuk-tekuk karena remasannya tadi , kyuhyun menutup nya, senyum tipis terpatri di bibir manisnya., "biarkan takdir yang mempertemukan kita nanti , aku yakin hyung masih mencintai ku , aku yakin , biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu walau sebenarnya aku tak mampu lagi hyung , hiks..." kyuhyun menyimpan kembali kotak aluminium itu di dalam lemari nya. Sejanak biarkan kyuhyun menyimpan hati nya dan cintanya bersama kotak itu untuk beberapa waktu , yakinlah tuhan akan mempertemukan kyuhyun dan siwon suatu saat nanti dan memberikan jawaban seperti yang kyuhyun inginkan dari siwon.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Awal musim dingin tepat nya tanggal 13 oktober , di sebuah rumah sakit kecil kyuhyun melahirkan bayi laki-laki pertamanya bagi yang sangat mirip dengan sang appa hanya kulit nya saja yang mirip dengan sang umma , bayi laki-laki yang kyuhyun beri nama cho suho , bayi yang kelak akan menjadi titik balik seorang choi siwon , yang kelak akan menyadarkan sikap pengecut choi siwon sang appa..

"hyung..." panggil ryeowook di depan pintu kamar inap hyungnya kini , terlihat kyuhyun sedang menggendong suho kecil di gendongannya, wajahnya masih pucat akibat operasi caesar beberapa jam yang lalu,

Kyuhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada dongsaeng kesayangannya, "kau datang wookie, kau sudah membawakan pesanan hyung,?" tanya kyuhyun

"nde . ini baju-baju suho yang hyung minta,... manis sekali baby suho hyung,..." kata ryeowook gemas

"kau mau menggendongnya wookie,.." tawar kyuhyun

"aniya , aku takut , dia masih sangat rapuh hyung , hiihihi..."

"arraso , kau tidak berangkat kerja hari ini , kau sudah membolos kemarin," kata kyuhyun

"nde hyung aku akan segera berangkat kerja , hyung tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sebentar kan, aku akan mengambil setengah hari saja untuk hari ini,.."

"tidak wookie , hyung tidak apa-apa, kka berangkatlah ,"

"baik kalo begit , annyeong hyung , annyeong baby suho , samcho menyayangimu," kata ryeowook sambil mengecup kening baby suho

Kyuhyun memandangi bayi yang tertidur pulas di pelukannya, malaikat kecil telah hadir di kehidupannya , perlahan luka yang tertoreh itu sedikit membaik, kyuhyun tersenyum tulus

"hyung , kau lihat , baby suho sudah lahir , dia sangat mirip dengan mu , hihi , tapi sayang kulitnya mirip denganku ," kyuhyun bermonolog , tak di sadarinya air mata turun dari kedua mata bambi nya, "hiks.. andai kau bisa menyambutnya untuk pertama kali sesaat di baru lahir tadi , ku pastikan kau akan jatuh cinta dengan bayi kita hyung , hiks , lihat saja , hiks, dia sangat cantik , hiks ... kau tidak ingin melihat bayi kita hyung , hiks ,..." kyuhyun kembali terisak , air matanya deras , "hei baby , kau ingat perkataan umma hmm, jebal jangan membenci appa mu ne , hiks , walau apa sering menyakiti umma dan juga kau , tapi appa mu orang yang sangat baik , hiks , baby , hiks , terima kasih sudah datang di hidup umma , hikss, jadilah anak yang baik yaa nak , percayalah takdir akan merubah semuanya , dan mempertemukanmu dengan appa mu nak ," kyuhyun mencium bayinya sayang hingga sang bayi mulai terganggu dengan kegiatan yang kyuhyun lakukan,

_Cinta bukan hanya merasakan bahagia saja namun juga tangis dan rasa sakit, sejauh mana kita percaya jika cinta akan membawamu pada kebahagian mu yang sebenarnya , jika kita percaya cinta dan takdir yang tuhan berikan..._

REVIEW juseyo... (^^)


End file.
